Curse of the Fallen Angel Hikaru Crisis
by Fallen-Angel-Phoenix07
Summary: Lita Foss, a ninja in training befriends three people from a different clan, moonlight, love, fights, and an sudden reveal on Lita's past and future to uphold may cause an unwanted decision what will she do....please read and review......COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Hi ppl, Dark Bladed here, this a misc. work of mine, just something i decided to cook up, i have this one done but i'll be summiting the chappys about every week so i hope you like it, Please read review, and if you have difficulty with some of the names let me know...now on with the story

Part 1- Simply Unexpected

Lita Foss, a ninja/assassin in training, was walking in the forest after having a short training session. She had long black hair, her bangs were spaced evenly apart across her forehead except for one eye that they kept hidden, the reason, her dark purple eyes were strange, one had brightness, the other had dullness and changed color every time she was in battle. That was the strange thing about her, not her unnatural speed or skills, but the fact that this eye made her what she was.

Lita stepped to the side suddenly, when a grappling hook came past her, but somehow the hook came back.Then shejumped to avoid getting hit, when someone came charging at her, with a flurry of punches and kicks, she blocked all of them. When she landed a few shurikens came her way, hitting the tree next to her, she realized that they had gun powder on the tips, Lita moved just in time.

"Who are you people, what's with the sudden attack on someone who is just walking?" she demanded, she seemed like she was 20 or 21, but she was really was 16.

"That's none of your business." said a voice, Lita guessed that it belonged to the one with the grappling hook.

"Well just to let you know, don't tell me I didn't warn you." Lita said, unsheathing her Katana.

"You can't take all of us on." said the one that the shurikens belonged to.

"Try me." Lita replied.

The hook came first, then the kid who attacked her with the punches and kicks, and last the shuriken. Lita deflected the shurikens, which made it first, back to the owner, side stepped and tripped the hand-to-hand person, then jumped again landing on the chain of the hook, and running the length of it to it's owner, but came to only a shadow.

A shadow artist, huh, Lita thought smiling slightly.

The fight went on for a while, Lita still had the upper hand even though it didn't seem like it. She was in hand-to-hand combat with the one that looked like a little kid, when the shuriken owner blasted three near by trees behind her, thus making Lita be pushed forward into the kid, which needless, to say she fell on top.

"Hey Teer, be careful." the kid yelled, Lita jumped off of him, only to see the hook out of the corner of her eye.

"Sorry about that Soumur, I didn't realize you that close." Teer replied.

That one is definitely female, Lita thought dodging the hook, the other two she was sure were male.

"You move around too much onna." said 'hook'

"What do you expect me to do, just stand and watch you tie me down, I think not." Lita replied, for a moment she was distracted by some movement, and it didn't come from the ones that she was fighting.

Next thing anyone knew, Lita was deflecting back poisoness throwing knives with some of her own but getting blown back towards the one she dubbed the name 'hook', and into a tree, making an indent. The three that were fighting her, 'hook' was trying not to fall, considering that the tree Lita got blown into was the one he just happened to in, Soumur and Teer were on either side of the tree.

Lita was then hit with small energy blasts, hitting her in the face, stomach, and shoulders, this was the reason that 'hook' couldn't get a firm hold. Once they stopped Lita was breathing hard, her lip was bleeding on both sides and she hurt like hell, Lita got up feebly.

"Hey are you okay?" Teer asked

"Do I like I'm okay?" Lita retorted, her legs were shaking, her arms were more or less immobile.

"I would have thought that the daughter of the famous Sinjikt would have saw that coming, of course then again maybe your seeing skills need work." came a voice

"He isn't with you guys is he?" Lita asked

"No." Soumur replied

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that." Lita said, unsheathing her second katana.

"You can't fight in that condition." said 'hook'

"You want to bet." Lita said, charging at the newcomer.

The newcomer smirked, unsheathed his own sword and began blocking Lita's onslaught. It seemed like neither of them had the upper hand, but the newcomer stabbed Lita's shoulder.

"Do you think we should help?" Teer asked, watching as Lita let the wound bleed freely.

"Are you kidding, of course we should." 'hook' replied, swinging his hook above his head.

"If I didn't know better Kasuke, I'd say you'd taken a liking towards her." Soumur replied

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't." Kasuke replied, throwing the hook at the newcomer and taking hold of the hand with the sword, Soumur ran at Lita, took hold of her and went back to where he was, and Teer took her exploding shurikens and threw them at the newcomer.

"Thanks." Lita said, as Soumur set her down, she was holding the stabbed shoulder trying not to let it bleed too much.

"Here get on my back, we can take you back to our academy, so you can get healed." Kasuke said

"Can I have your names first." Lita said

"I'm Kasuke, that's Teer, and Soumur." Kasuke replied

Lita nodded, and got onto his back, she could feel her legs want to give out, and was grateful he offered. This is rather embarrassing but oh well, she thought as Kasuke and his friend ran through the forest. After a while they came to a secluded area.

"Why did you help me after attacking me?" Lita asked Kasuke

"Well, it was to vent some negative energy, sorry about that." Kasuke replied, he had short spiky brown hair, a red ribbon tied on his head, and an outfit like Lita's, but had different colors, and different character of recognition.

"That's all right, I had some energy to vent as well, my training session didn't go too well." Lita replied

"By the way, we didn't get your name." Kasuke replied

"Oh, sorry about that, it's Lita."

Well that's the first chappy of the first part hope you liked it, Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

"You mean, what that guy said was true"

"Yeah, I don't like having that name anyway, that's why I was in a bad mood when you three attacked me, I know, it didn't seem like it but I can hide my feelings quite well"

"I noticed," Kasuke said, stopping at the entrance of a temple-like-place, "Why don't you like your family name"

"Because, it was disgraced by my grandfather, who deceived my father, who deceived me"

Kasuke nodded and set her down, Lita looked around amazed. The place was just covered with forest foliage, and it more like a palace.

"This is bigger than my place." Lita said

"Which clan do you belong to?" Teer asked

"Hakonaru Clan." Lita replied

"Well, we better not let you mention that to Master FeiLong." Soumur said, with a joking grin.

"Did you say FeiLong?" Lita asked

"Yeah, I expect you do know about him." Kasuke replied

"All I know is that FeiLong, and my master Zonu are long time rivals, and want to combine the two schools, but can't agree on anything, I noticed that FeiLong is teaching Zonu's techniques." Lita said

"How?" Soumur asked

"Because Kasuke used a shadow effect when I came at him." Lita

"Kasuke, Teer, Soumur, what do you think you're doing?" came a sharp voice.

"Gomen-Nasai, Master FeiLong, we were out in the forest and helped this young onna out, she was attacked." Kasuke replied, bowing.

FeiLong looked over at Lita, then summoned for a couple of healers, then said, "Miss, you're welcome here anytime you are hurt, we may have some rivals around, but we are as hostile as we are hospitable."

"Arigato, I'm Lita, and I appreciate your help." Lita replied, bowing in respect.

FeiLong smiled a little, then surprised Kasuke, Teer, and Soumur by saying, "Your master teaches respect well, Lita"

"Hai, it is one of his specialties, but tell me, is anything going on between you two at the moment, he seemed to be in a really sour mood, uh, that is if you don't mind my asking." Lita said

"Get your wounds taken care of, and get something to eat, then I might tell you, Kasuke and these two can help you out." FeiLong replied

Lita nodded, and followed Kasuke, Teer, Soumur, and the two healers to the building at the right.

"You seem like your on friendly terms with the master." Soumur said

"Yeah, people hate it, but I'm really am the favorite of Zonu, and he let's me attend some meetings with the other masters." Lita replied

"Then why did you ask him if anything was going on?" Teer asked

"Well, I'm sure Master Zonu and FeiLong knew about this but I was not able to be in the last meeting, but I, uh, sort of listened in anyway"

"Reminds me of Kasuke." Teer replied

Kasuke laughed a little and sweat dropped. Kasuke and Soumur waited outside, as Lita was getting her wounds treated, ouch I didn't realize he got me that hard, Lita thought as one of the healers touch a bruise on her right cheek lightly. Once Lita was patched up she was shown around the place by Kasuke, Teer and Soumur had training to do.

"This really is bigger than ours." Lita said, looking around.

"Lita why do you really hate your family name?" Kasuke asked

"Would you believe me when I would say that it's because of a curse"

"Maybe"

"Well it is because of a curse, aren't you wondering why one side of my face is always covered, no matter which I turn"

"Yeah, but I thought that it was just some strange hair style that you like"

Lita closed her eyes for a second then opened them, "It's the curse of the Fallen Angel Hikaru Crisis that has befallen my family, sense I'm the last one out of the family the curse will end with me, that is unless I marry someone and have a child, but I hoping that I can end the curse, and actually live a normal life, heh, well as normal a life as someone like you or me"

"You're rather different, Lita, kind of remind me of my brother"

"Your brother huh, not surprising, I remind most people of a close friend or relative that has died or the person hasn't had that much contact with"

"Funny thing you should mention communication"

"Huh"

"My brother disappeared not too long ago, it was like he was a different person the day he disappeared"

"Hm, I don't know what it's like to have a brother or sister, I'm an only child, and my parents died, my mom was able to give me my name, and dad, well, they say he died in battle, but I never believed that, I believe he committed suicide, considering that he couldn't live on with mom"

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it, I'm not one to dwell on the past too much, seems a little harsh I suppose, but it's just my view of this chaotic world we live in"

They were now sitting on the edge of a pool of water, a small waterfall was flowing. Kasuke looked over at Lita, Maybe Teer is right, he thought, maybe I am falling for her.

"Say Lita, what made you want to become who you are right now?" he asked

"Uh, well, I'm not quite sure actually," Lita replied, glancing at Kasuke, he really is cute when he's trying to play innocent, she thought, "I think it's mostly because I want to be prepared, and partly because of my family heritage, but also because of something my Sensei told me once, 'you may be a small part of the world, but even the smallest of creatures can make a difference"

"Wow, was that Zonu who said that"

"No, the sensei was too smart for his own good and it got him into trouble one day, he was banished, he made sure that he kept contact with me, until one day I didn't receive anything from him, I guess you could say he was more like a father to me"

"I know what you mean, Master FeiLong is like that to me"

"Hm, well I guess I should go it is getting late, and Master Zonu will have half the clan out looking for me if I'm not back before dinner." Lita said getting up, and dusting the dirt off her pants.

"I suppose you should if that's the case." Kasuke said, getting up as well.

"Arigato Kasuke, I had a good time, even if it was just talk."

"Yeah, it's nice that you enjoyed yourself"

Lita bowed, when she straightened up she said, "Give Master FeiLong my respects, and don't worry we'll meet again tomorrow, only because Zonu is planning on coming here"

She then kissed Kasuke on the cheek, and added, "Oyasuminasai, Kasuke-kun"

With that Lita left, a shocked Kasuke in the forest outside his clans place, off to her own clan. Did she just do what I think she just did, Kasuke thought touching the place where she had kissed him, at that he blushed furiously. After a few minutes he regained his composer and went back.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Gomen-nasai -A more polite way of saying sorry

Oyasuminasai - Good night

that's the second page of part one hope you like


	3. Chapter 3

Part 2- Attacked 

When Lita arrived, she had made it just in time, surprised as the other students were to find her body in bandages they didn't ask questions. Master Zonu came out of the main building as soon as he heard that she had returned.

"Lita I was beginning to get worried." Zonu said

"Gomen, Master Zonu," Lita replied, bowing in apology, "I got a little tied up in the forest"

"Understandable, now get something to eat, and come to my chamber when you're finished." Zonu said

"Yes sir." Lita said, nodding her head.

Lita knocked on the door on her master's chamber, or was about to when she heard voices coming from inside. She didn't recognize the first but knew the second was Master Zonu. Pressing her ear to the door she listened in on the conversation.

"I don't see why I have to wait, it's been a tradition." said the first.

"You have to wait because she hasn't realized that it is tradition for a female member of the Foss Family to be married to the male member that is next in line for inheritance of the Komarran Family." came Zonu's voice.

Lita's eyes went wide, this was why Zonu wanted her in his chamber to discuss marriage with Raven of the Komarran Family, she knew full well about it. The was a 'ahem' behind her, Lita turned to see one of the other Sensei's giving her a stern look. Lita laughed feebly and sweat dropped, oh great I'm in trouble, she thought as she was grabbed by the scruff of the neck. The Sensei knocked on the door, Zonu gave them permission to come in.

"I'm sorry sir, but Miss Foss was late in eating." he said

"Quite all right Seiloff, you can set her down." Zonu replied.

Seiloff set Lita down on her feet, she was avoiding eye contact with either of the two in the room.

"Glad to see that you have people who look out for your students." came the first voice.

"Yes, Lita please sit up I'm sure you're not that embarrassed." Zonu replied

Lita sighed inwardly, trust Master Zonu to make me face my fears head on, she thought sitting up, then replied, "Uh, Master Zonu, I'm terribly sorry for being late, I was feeling a bit off from all these bruises and wounds"

"Like I said before Lita, it's quite expected with you, sometimes you don't know when to quit for your own good." Zonu replied, Lita noted a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Miss Lita Foss, I am Raven Komarran, it's nice to meet you finally." said the first.

The man was close to her age, he was dressed in elegant robes of navy blue with a silver trim, his eyes were dark yet striking, he had long maroon colored hair, he's cute, she thought.

"Hai, you too." she replied Raven bowed his head, Lita bowed in respect, even though it hurt.

"Lita, maybe you should get those wounds cleaned again." Zonu said

"Huh, oh, don't worry Master Zonu, I'm fine for now, I'll get them changed when I go to bed." Lita replied

"Hm, very well, I need to go check in with the guards, I'll let you two talk some more." Zonu replied, bowing before he got up to leave, dismissing the questionable look from Lita.

As soon as the door shut, Lita rubbed a spot on her side, she was in more pain than she should've been in. Raven saw the movement and came over towards her.

"How hard did you get hit?" he asked

"It really wasn't that hard, it just hurts a lot more than it should." she replied

"Strange, do you know who attacked you?"

"No it's unknown, though I'm sure if we ever met again it would be his funeral"

Raven leaned a little closer towards her, but at that moment a blast went off and hurried foot steps were outside the door. It burst open to reveal a scrawny type of man with a smirk on his face.

"Ah, Prince Raven, I figured you'd be here, meeting your bride to be." he said, watching as Raven put a protective arm around Lita, more of in a brotherly way.

"What are you doing here Consway?" he demanded

"That should not be your concern." Consway replied, unsheathing a sword.

Raven got a worried look on his face, it wasn't a type of worried that Lita liked, she stood up and moved in front of Raven, unsheathing her katana.

"You think you can take me on, girl?" Consway said, skeptical.

"Yeah I think I can." Lita said, this made him smirk even more.

Consway then charged at her and attacked her, Lita blocked all the attacks, until Consway feinted an attack, Lita realized it just in time and flipped over him without a scratch.

"I have to admit, you've been taught well," Consway said, moving very slightly to the right, Lita's eye caught the movement but didn't put too much into it, "Let's see how you fair when there's a life on the line"

Lita realized what he was going to do, she began running towards Raven, the same moment he did.

"Move!" she shouted as she withdrew three four star shurikens and aimed them at Consway. He dodged them but his moment of distraction was enough to have Raven move behind Lita.

"Your skills are amazing, they may even rival mine, girl." Consway said

"If they do rival yours then I will make sure that they get better." Lita replied

Consway attack again, Lita blocked all his strikes, he feinted once, Lita realized that, but he feinted again and this time got a hit in, his sword sliced Lita side, making a deep gash. Lita was in shocked for a second or two, then cried out clutching her side, now her world was a dizzying haze, she fell over.

Consway then moved in for the kill, as Lita was trying to get her bearings, but he didn't get the chance to he fell over on the spot, Zonu standing behind him with a disgusted look on his face, and blood on his sword. Lita saw what had happened, and tried to stand but fell over again. Raven caught her before she fell hard but she was trying to stay conscious.

"Don't move Lita, you're only making it worse." Zonu said

"I don't care, I want to know what the heck is going on." Lita replied

"You'll find out what is going on in good time, Lita, now do not move, it'll-" Zonu broke of suddenly with a gasp, from what Lita could see, he had a blade sticking through his shoulder.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Well that's it for this part the last two are going with this one as well, plz review i love reviews -


	4. Chapter 4

"Master Zonu?" Lita exclaimed trying to get to him, but Raven held her back

"Pathetic." someone muttered

"Raven get yourself and Lita out of here." Zonu said

"No way, Master Zonu, I won't let you fight alone, and besides you owe me an explanation!" Lita said, getting up feebly, but only falling over again.

"Master FeiLong will give you that, go to his clan, now, both of you!" Zonu replied

Raven picked up Lita and jumped through the paper window, and with help from Lita found the way to Master FeiLong's Clan.

When they got there, Lita was treated immediately and FeiLong did indeed give her the explanation she wanted. Lita was lying down in a spar room when Kasuke came in, the look in her eyes showed defeat as she tried once again and stubbornly to get up.

"Lita quit being so stubborn, you need rest, there is no need to get up on my account." Kasuke said, quickly helping her lie back down.

"I can't stand it Kasuke, I just can't stay still, whoever that was will pay for what he did, I will kill him myself if I have to." Lita replied, tears brimming, clenching her fist.

"Never in my life have I met a girl as stubborn as you are." Kasuke said

"I get it from my mother."

Kasuke smiled a little, then looked out the window, wishing he could decipher the feelings he had for her.

"Kasuke, is everything all right?" Lita asked

"Yeah, look, I have to go now, I'll make sure I'll visit you again." Kasuke replied, why, why couldn't he tell her?

Lita nodded, and drifted off into sleep that she deserved quite immensely.

Master FeiLong was waiting outside the door for Kasuke, he surprised him when he said, "Getting close to her now will only fog both your paths"

"Huh, oh Master FeiLong," Kasuke said, turning in surprise, "You startled me, um what do you mean by that"

"Kasuke, maybe you've noticed this but Lita is no ordinary ninja girl, she was born into a legacy that surpasses even my own family's, she told you about that eye of yours because she doesn't see any reason for you not to know," FeiLong replied, stepping up to Kasuke, and putting a hand on his shoulder, "What I mean is, it might not be a good idea if you were to get too close, Lita's destiny is unforeseen and it'll stay that way, but if you get into her life now, it'll disrupt it, probably making her die all to soon, please put my words into consideration maybe you'll realize what I mean"

With that FeiLong walked to his room, leaving Kasuke in a very confused state.

A few days later Lita could be seen sitting in the garden plaza of the Ikushawa Clan, Raven had been avoiding her, he didn't know why, Lita was very beautiful, but he had an idea as to why he was though. Lita sat meditating trying to keep pictures of past even out of her mind, but to no avail did she succeed, sighing she quit, and let the sounds around her try and sooth her.

Lita's mind was so cloudy that she hardly paid any attention to the fact the some people were avoiding her, whether it was because they had heard what had happened and didn't want to bother her, or if it was something else, she didn't know, all she knew was she needed something to do so she could get her mind off things.

Eventually she fell asleep, she had been doing this quite often and really disliked it, but FeiLong and the healer's liked it only because it showed she was healing at a fast rate. Lita had been told that she was born into a great legacy, much like that of Master FeiLong and Master Zonu, but she didn't like what she heard only because she couldn't show her true feelings about a certain someone. She was sure that he felt the same way.

Lita was awoken by the blood curdling screams of people being attacked. No not here, it can't be, she thought getting up and grabbing her katana she would fight even if it took her life. Running to see what was happening, Lita soon caught up with Kasuke, Teer, and Soumur.

"What do you think has happened?" Teer asked

"Either the clan is under attack, or someone was murdered." Soumur answered

"It does not matter, once we find out what is happening the sooner we can get the problem fixed." Kasuke said

Lita didn't say anything, she knew what had happened, Master Zonu had not been able to slay the mysterious man, and sense that had not happened, and it was possible that he knew where to find her.

There was a yelp in a nearby room that stopped them, Lita threw the door open only to see Raven with a stab wound on his arm, and the mysterious man standing over him licking the blood off his sword.

"Raven?" Lita half-shouted, running to him, and asked "Are you all right?"

"I'll live." Raven replied, avoiding eye contact.

"I figured you'd show up around this time Miss Foss." said the man.

"Don't say that name with your tongue." Lita said in a dangerous tone that made everyone but the man want to take a step back.

"Well, for someone who hates it as much as you do, I'm surprised that you'd actually protect it." said the man, smirking.

"Tell me who you are." Lita demanded in the same tone, unsheathing her katana.

"My name is Le'Fong Junichiro, unfortunately you're not going to live long enough to remember it." Le'Fong replied

Lita glared daggers of ice at him, he charged, Lita dodged all the attacks without moving much, Le'Fong stopped for a minute to catch his breath. What's with this girl, she's not like any other human, he thought getting into a position where he could use his ultimate attack.

"It's seem you need a lesson, Foss." Le'Fong said

"I told you Junichiro, do not say that name with your ungrateful tongue." Lita replied in a dangerous tone.

"Oo, what are you going to do about it?" Le'Fong said, tauntingly.

"Nothing, yet." Lita replied, she knew he was waiting for her to attack.

Le'Fong smirked again, and charged with his sword to his right, he brought it down in an arc. Lita blocked the attack pushed Le'Fong back in the process and used her technique that she had modified herself, turning around she swung her katana in an upper arc, slicing Le'Fong across his body starting from the lower leg and ending with the opposite shoulder, thus makingLe'Fong fall over with a dead thud.

"How, how could a simple girl defeat me?" were his last words.

"Another master gone," Lita muttered to herself, "How many more have to go"

"Lita?" Raven asked uncertainly.

"Are you able to run?" Lita said, not looking at anybody.

"Yes, but-" Raven replied, only to get interrupted

"Good, follow Kasuke, Teer, and Soumur, get somewhere safe, I'm going to help Master FeiLong." Lita said

"What, are you joking, there's probably at least a 100 men out there." Kasuke said

"I don't care, I'm tired of this Kasuke, and I think it's time that I live up to my family name, I'll find you, and I'll make sure that FeiLong lives." Lita said, and left without another word.

"How does she expect to take on all those men?" Teer asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know but, I believe she can do it, she may be the only trump card we have at the moment." Raven said

It was now that Kasuke realized what Master FeiLong had meant about not getting to close now, please, he thought as he led the other's to the secluded waterfall, Lita don't forget about us when your destiny comes to you.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 3 - Prelude to War 

Lita walked across the yard, only to stop half way. Another man that looked deadly was across from her, Master FeiLong unconscious behind him.

"So, I see Le'Fong Junichiro was not able to defeat the infamous Lita Foss, you live up to your father's expectations." he said

"Tuh, I don't care what his expectations were, all I know is you are going to die before this night is over." Lita replied

"Gee you don't want to know my name before you kill me?" he asked

"Quite frankly I don't care." Lita replied, her katana held out in front of her.

"Very well, then prepare to die." he said

"It wont be me who dies." Lita said

The man charged attacking Lita with an onslaught. Lita fended off all the attacks, and even got some of her own in. Half way through the battle, they stopped.

"I think it's time we stop warming up, and start to be serious." said the man

"Heh, come at me again if you will to taste the ground like so many times before." Lita replied

The man chuckled, and charged but used a shadow effect when Lita striked. He reappeared behind her with his fist doubled and hit the middle of her back. Lita withstood the attack and swung her sword behind her and up, thus slicing about half an arm off the man.

The man cried out in surprise, he hadn't expected that a girl would do something like that, she's definitely not a normal girl, he thought, she's going to live up to her families legacy.

"Do you want to die now, or do you want a prolonged death?" Lita said, showing no emotion, in her face or voice.

"I still have my other arm brat, so that might answer your question." he replied

The man unsheathed a double bladed sword, for once in this battle Lita showed emotion; she was surprised. Lita had of course heard of the double bladed sword but that's not what surprised her, she had been told that the only person to own one was her grandfather.

"Yes, Lita Foss, I am Gosuji Foss, your grandfather." he said, smirking at her surprised look.

"There is no way you are a Foss, otherwise you would have a tattoo of the Foss Crest." Lita said

"This will be your defeat, Lita." Gosuji replied

Gosuji charged again, all Lita could do was block the onslaught again. It looked like Gosuji had the upper hand but neither of them did, Lita refused to go down to someone like him, and he refused to go down to someone like her.

Something or someone was coming towards them, it actually distracted Lita, Gosuji took the opportunity to strike her down. He had hit her across the head with his sword vertical. Lita cried out when she got hit, feeling a light trickle of blood going down the side of her face, Lita's Katana had been knocked out of her hands.

The someone or something then ran into Gosuji knocking him away from her a good 4 yards. It turn out to be FeiLong, he helped Lita up.

"Lita, you're remarkably a great ninja, don't let yourself be distracted by the fact that that man is your grandfather, you must kill him, otherwise your family name will be disgraced further." FeiLong said

"I understand, FeiLong, thank you." Lita replied, and charged at Gosuji before he could get over the shock of being hit like that.

Lita raised her Katana with the blade edge pointed up towards the sky, her left hand on the end of the hilt, pushing it forward, and her right hand supporting it. When the katana struck Gosuji's body and pierced it she pulled the sword up.  
Blood spattered all over the place, and soaked through Lita's left sleeve. FeiLong was amazed, he then fell to his knees, suffering from his wounds.

"FeiLong I promised Kasuke, Teer, and Soumur that I'd bring you back to them, so don't die on me, got it." Lita said, and supported the semi-old man, walking to the waterfall where Kasuke and the others would be, Lita's intuition told her that they'd be there.

Kasuke looked at the water, worried, and hoping. All of them were hoping that either of them, FeiLong or Lita had survived. Teer, Soumur, Raven, and Kasuke all jumped when they heard a snapping of a twig, but relaxed as they saw Lita stepping out of the shadows with FeiLong's arm around her shoulders in support.

"See, I promised you I'd bring him back." Lita said, Teer and Soumur stepped forward and relieved Lita of her burden.

Lita went to the pool of water and cleaned the blood away from her clothes as much as she could. Raven hugged her when she stepped out, the first type of emotion he showed her since they met.

"I'm glad you're okay, but I just-" Lita interrupted him

"Don't explain, I know what you're going to say, Raven, and I have to say I agree," she said, stepping away from his embrace, "If we get on opposite sides, Raven Komarran, then I don't know what I'll do."

"What are you saying?" Kasuke asked

"I saying, I can't stay here, I have something that you guys can't help me with, or something, it's my battle now, I have a legacy to uphold and the only way I can uphold it is through the war that is coming, I'm sorry to have met you people only briefly," Lita replied, turning to leave, "I hope all of you survive, but if you don't, you can know that I wasn't the person who killed you, and if I do, it was by accident"

With that Lita walked away from the group to the major city Shinjakou.

That was the last day that Kasuke, Teer, Soumur, Raven, and FeiLong saw Lita Foss……

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

well that's it, i'm working on the sequal as we speak, so stay tuned for more, ttyl ppl plz review


End file.
